Mixed Messages
by Blue Raven7349
Summary: It's Ravens Birthday again one year after battling Trigon and the rest of the Titans have a surprise for her that will get her to discover hidden feelings she didn't know she had. Robin and Raven (friendship) mild StarRob.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. Who ever invented it is the owner, not me.  
_**

* * *

She was scared, running for her life. Only the sound of her own footsteps could be heard over the ominous silence surrounding her. Angry swirling clouds covering the dark red sky. The city was in ruins and she could not communicate with the rest of the titans. She didn't know where they were or even if they were still alive. She got to a dark ally to rest from running so much. Her powers were gone and she was alone. From a far a shadow could be seen. She approached it slowly and saw Robin running with a unconsious Starfire in his arms. She heard a noise to her left and turned around and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg also running.

"muahahahahahaha" A deep threatening laugh echoed through the empty streets of Jump City. She looked to her right and there stood Trigon. His four red eyes piercing in her like daggers. Fear clearly showed in her eyes. "why do you escape from your destiny, daughter?"

"no, N-No you... you can't be alive" Said Raven almost in a whisper.

"why wouldn't I be" Said Trigon" you're the one who summoned me here, remember." Raven turned and saw the titans all standing in the middle of the road surrounded by fire closing in on them.

"why do you care so much for these mortals, they are of no use to us. In fact..." Said Trigon as he approached them

"NO" Shouted Raven as he neared them.

Trigon looked at them and smirked"say goodbye to your 'friends'" He said shooting a white beam turning them all to stone.

"THIS ISNT HAPPENING THIS ISNT..."shouted Raven covering her ears collapsing to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is happening" Said Trigon " This world belongs to me and now YOU are no longer of any use to me"

"NOOO..."

"RAVEN!" Ravens eyes shot open and saw Beast Boy standing in front of her.

"B-Beast Boy?"

"you were having a nightmare" Raven stared at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Said Starfire. Raven looked around her room and realized the rest of the titans had also entered her room.

"what were you dreaming about?" Asked Robin.

"Nothing" She said trying to sound like it really was nothing.

"Didnt sound like nothing to me" Said Cyborg with a concerned voice.

"it's not important anymore, it's over, and that's all that matters now" Said Raven now returning to her usual neutral expression.

"Well.." Said Robin looking at the rest of the team.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They all shouted catching Raven completely by surprise.

"Its been an entire year since we did the defeating of the Trigon and the facts that you no longer have to worry about that ever happening again so i think that deserves to have the celebration, also you are here safe with friends and we would never do the harming on to you and..." Starfire was cut off by Raven who sweat dropped and was quick to talk.

"Um thanks guys, but you really didnt have to go through all that trouble for me." Said Raven.

"Are you crazy, your our friend Raven and we want to celebrate that you no longer have to worry about what happened last year with Trigon and his minion things and all that."Said Beast Boy with a grin.

"Yes, let us celebrate this glorious day" Said Sarfire.

"I made WAAAFFLEEES" Said Cyborg holding a stack of waffles dripping with syrup.

"Fine" Said Raven with a sigh.

"OH how wonderful let us go to the common room where we shall do the party of the surprises." Said Starfire.

"Um Star, she already knows about the party which sort of makes it not a surprise anymore." Said Robin.

"Oh the let us celebrate the party of celebrations." All the titans looked at her in confusion.

"sure." Said Raven. They all entered the common room and the party was already set up. There were balloons and streamers and ice cream and cake and they even made some herbal tea for her. Raven begun to get this funny feeling in her stomach but eventually shrugged it off.

"we were preparing the party before we came in your room." Said Robin.

"We were passing by your door with the last of the decorations when we heard you yelling and crying so we went in to see if you were ok." Said Beast Boy.

"Well, im fine now" Said Raven. She walked towards the couch when she felt sticky sensation on her foot.

"Whats this?" Said Raven lifting her shoe up to get a better view.

"Well jelly legs here decided it would be a good idea to put the ice cream by the table in front of the tv and tripped over his old nail clippers we keep telling him to pick up." Said Cyborg

"Hey i was going to clean it up but then we went to Ravens room and then... i um .. forgot." Said Beast Boy

"Right" Said Robin.

"Let us begin." Said Starfire."Friend Raven would you prefer to begin with the cutting of the cake, or the opening of the presents, or perhaps we coul begin with...Raven?" Ravens eyes were shut and her teeth were clenched and her skin was much paler that usual. She was constantly making slight groaning sounds.

"Raven, whats.." Beast Boy was quick to react when raven collapsed to the floor now covered in a black aura of energy and catched her before she hit the ground. The black aura soon changed to a bright white light that got more intense by the second. The bright light soon surrounded the entire room disappearing in a flash. Raven laid there unconscious for the moment. The titans noticed that she looked very different. Her hair had grown about twice the length it was originally and the chakra on her forehead looked somewhat 'faded'. She slowly opened her eyes regaining conscience and clarity.

"What happened?" Asked Raven sitting up putting her hand on top of her chakra.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." Said Cyborg getting nods from the rest of the team.

"I don't know i felt fine and then i just..." Raven felt something soft brush her shoulder. As she turned she noticed her now long hair.

"M-My hair is...long?" Asked Raven still a bit dazed.

"yup." Said Beast Boy grinning. "But don't worry, you look... nice."

"Um, thanks" Said Raven, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Well lets dig in." Said Cyborg, grabbing the knife to cut the cake.

"you guys go on without me." Said Raven. "I'm gonna go cut my hair." Raven headed for the door as it swished open, she heard a voice behind her.

"You sure you alright?" Asked Robin.

"positive." Responded Raven and headed for her room. As she neared her door, the funny feeling she had once felt returned but went away almost immediately. Ravens door swished open and she headed for her drawer. She pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut her hair. The blades of the scissors closed in on her hair, but they wouldn't cut. She tried her other scissors and still nothing. 'That's odd.' She thought. 'I can't cut it.'

* * *

**_this is the first fanfiction, in fact the first story I have ever written so please go easy on me and no flames_**

**_and by the way, i know this chapter was cheesy but for you to get the rest of the story the first and second chapter have to be read._**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans  
**

**This chapter will be kind of a long one so get comfy. Sorry for the delay but my computer kept crashing and I was busy with the other story and well yeah. well here you have it, the next chapter. Oh and by the way, the party was not Raven's surprise. Just thought I should clear that up.  
**

* * *

The room was filled with the familiar flashing red lights and siren. Raven ran out the door frustrated with having to deal with her long hair getting on her face and met with the other Titans outside the tower.

"Cyborg, report." Said Robin stopping by the shore of the island where the tower stood.

"I'm not getting anything that's out of the ordinary." Said Cyborg tapping the screen of his metal left arm. The ground below them started moving. The sea began to swirl around into wild whirlpools. The shaking turned to an earthquake and from the whirlpools rose a figure. This was a new sight to the Titans. They had not seen anything like it. It was big and looked like a cloud except it was a dark red and had beeding green eyes.

"Titans Go!" Commanded Robin. Starfire flew up high and began shooting star bolts at the monster but they went right through it. Cyborg adjusted the settings on the obstacle course, since they were still on Titan tower grounds and the course was next to them, and launched missiles at it but again had no effect.

"What!" Yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl and swung down on the monster. It faded and disappeared avoiding Beast Boy's attack and reappearing right after it was out of Beast Boy's grasp.

"How do we beat something we can't touch." Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know." Said Robin frowning.

"I can try to make it weaker with one of my spells but it's kind of a long shot." Said Raven.

"At this point I don't know what else we can do." Said Robin turning to Raven. Raven flew up, closed her eyes and got in her usual meditating position.

"Azarath Metrion ZIN-'' The monster noticed Raven and charged at her. Raven was cut of by a turquoise beam that knocked her out when it made impact sending her to the ground.

"RAVEN." Shouted Robin running to assist her. The monster shot more beams at the rest of the Titans who skillfully avoided them. "Beast Boy, get Raven out of here." Said Robin blocking more beams with his staff. Beast Boy ran towards Raven. The monster saw him and focused on taking him down. Beast Boy hoisted Raven up accidentally touching the side of her stomach, now that her uniform had been ripped. Beast Boy, morphed again into Pterodactyl and flew Raven back to the tower trying his best to avoid all the beams being shot a him. The monster shot it's last beam. The largest so far. Seeing this coming, Beast Boy flew higher up barely avoiding the attack. The beam made impact with the side of the tower where Raven's room was wreaking it completely. The Titans looked at the monster but it was gone. Beast Boy quickly took Raven, who was still unconscious and who he now carried bridal style, into the emergency room.

~~~12 hours later~~~

Raven slowly opened her eyes regaining conscience. She let out soft moans as she put her hand on her head trying to sit up. She looked around to see where she was. She was still in the emergency room. She heard the doors swish open and in walked Beast Boy with a plate of tofu and a spoon in his hand about to go into his mouth when he saw Raven. He froze when he realized she was awake and ran out the door to get the others returning one minute later with the rest of the team.

"Raven you have awaken! what glorious news." Said Starfire clasping her hands together.

"Dude! we were thinking you were never gonna wake up." Said Beast Boy throwing his arms in the air ginning.

"How do you feel?" Asked Robin.

"I have a headache but im fine." Said Raven plainly. " I think I can get up now." Said Raven getting up but fell, again being caught by Beast Boy who knelt down next to her. She quickly broke loose of his grip when she felt his had brush against her back. She noticed her ripped uniformed and covered herself with her torn cape, blushing. luckly, it was only ripped in the back and sides of her leotard showing very little. She shook the blush away and tried getting up again this time succeeding.

"kind of a bummer your birthday had to start of this way, huh Rae?'' Asked Beast Boy. "But don't worry, it'll get better soon." The rest of the Titans looked at him with a scolding stare gesturing him to shut up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"N-Nothing." Stuttered Beast Boy trying to fix what he had just said but by now it was too late. Raven was looking at him suspiciously and knew something was up. Robin sighed and walked towards Raven

"It was supposed to be a surprise.'' Said Robin looking at Beast Boy with an annoyed look on his face. "We'll tell you when it's ready but for now you should probably go shopping for a new outfit."

"Why, I can just put on another one like this one." The Titans looked at each other seeing who should tell her about her room.

"Your room kinda got um... wreaked." Said Beast Boy deciding to speak up trying to make up for what he had said earlier.

"WHAT!'' Said Raven. Robin put his hand on her shoulder getting her to calm down.

"Friend Raven shall I join you on your trip to the mall of shopping." Asked Starfire hopefully.

"Sure Starfire." Said Raven.

"Oh how wonderful! let us go right now." Said Starfire grabbing Raven by the arm and dragging her towards the door and were quickly gone.

"Nice going grass stain." Said Cyborg. ''You almost ruined the surprise."

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer her up." Said Beast Boy

"Star WAIT." Shouted Robin. Starfire stopped and looked back at Robin not letting go of Raven."Mabey Raven should wear something else for the mean time."

"Good idea Robin." Said Raven looking at her torn uniform.

"Friend Raven we can do the sharing of the clothes now! wait here I'll go fetch them." Before Raven could object, Starfire was out the door and in her room and back with another pair of her uniform. Robin turned and looked at Robin who understood she didn't want to wear something so revealing like Starfire's uniform.

"Or um Raven can wear my uniform." Said Robin. Raven nodded and he headed to his room.

"Friend Raven, yo do not wish to the sharing of the clothes with me?" Asked Starfire a bit disappointed.

"No Starfire it's just... it's not my style." Said Raven.

"Oh, I see." Said Starfire feeling better. The doors swished open and Robin stood at the other side of the door holding a pair of his uniform. Raven walked toward him and grabbed them.

"Thanks.'' She said disappearing through the floor. The rest of the Titans stood there in awkward silence until she returned. She reappeared through the floor now wearing Robin's uniform. She looked the same as the time Robin had left and the rest of the team had worn his uniform. Except now she had long hair.

"Let us go now friend Raven." Said Starfire grabbing Raven more gently that before walking her towards the door.

"We'll see what we can save from your room." Said Cyborg right before the door closed behind them. Robin and Cyborg headed to the door but noticed Beast Boy wasn't following."Yo BB, you comin'? HELLOOOO earth to Beast Boy!" Said Cyborg waving a hand in front of his face.

"W-Wha huh." Stuttered Beast Boy snapping out of his little trance.

"What happened to you?" Asked Cyborg. "Noooo wait I know, you were staring at Raven weren't you!"

"What No!" Said Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg smirked.

"I do not.'' Said Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg looked at him not believing a word. " You know what, I don't care if you think I like her. I don't even care if Raven knows I like her." Beast Boy froze realizing what he had just said flushing bright red of embarrassment. " N-No I meant-" But by now it was too late. Robin and Cyborg were rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably not listening to anything else he had to say. He looked at them frowning and walked away to his room.

~~~3 hour later~~~

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all in the common room not mentioning a word about earlier. Robin was on the Titans computer and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their video game when the doors swished open revealing Starfire and Raven wearing her new attire.

"Hello friends, we have arrived from our trip to the mall of shopping." Said Starfire. No one answered. All eyes were on Raven. She had on a black sleeveless shirt with a hoodie, a light grey miniskirt, gloves that started just below her shoulders and ended at her wrist like her leotard's sleeves and had two gems at the noticed every one was staring at her and decided to speak up.

"I know." Started Raven." It's hideous but they had no capes and this is all they had that was dark...-ish." She said looking at her light grey skirt. Robin and Cyborg smiled and went back to minding their own bussines. "What?" Asked Raven noticing Beast Boy was still staring at her.

"Huh oh nothing.'' Said Beast Boy snapping back to reality, grinning and rubbing the back of his head with his hand; his cheeks light red getting smirks from both Robin and Cyborg. "So anyone up for pizza?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Said Cyborg standing up. " Star you comin'?" Starfire nodded and smiled. "Raven?"

"Pass." Said Raven.

"Robin?" Asked Cyborg facing him.

"I'll pass too." Said Robin not looking up from the computer." I have to finish this, sorry guys."

"Alright then, Raven you sure?" Asked Cyborg now turning to her. ''After all, it's still your birthday."

"I'm sure." Said Raven. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire walked out leaving Robin and Raven alone.

~~~1 hour later~~~

The doors of the common room swished open with Raven standing on the other side. Raven headed for the kitchen and grabbed her kettle filling it with water and placed it on the stove. Then she grabbed her favorite cup and tea leaves and placed them on the counter. Robin looked up from the computer at Raven.

"Hey Raven." Said Robin. "Where have you been?''

"Meditating on the roof." Said Raven not taking her eyes of the kettle.

"Oh okay." Said Robin looking back at the computer. The kettle whistled and Raven picked it up and poured it into her cup putting tea leaves in. She felt the funny feeling she had once felt again but ignored it. She went towards the table but stopped. The feeling had gotten stronger. She dropped her cup and it shattered spilling all the tea. Robin looked up from the computer. Raven stood there motionless with her head bowed. She dropped to her knees now covered in a black aura, courtesy of her powers. Robin ran up to her kneeling beside her. "Raven whats wrong?" Asked Robin not sure of what to do. The aura surrounding Raven faded. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily. Robin helped her up and sat her on the couch. "Raven what happened to you?"

"I don't know." Said Raven. "I felt fine and the I got this wierd feeling and... that's it." Robin gave her a confused look. The doors swished open and in walked Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

"What happened?" Asked Cyborg looking at the shattered cup and spilled tea on the floor.

"We had an... accident." Answered Robin calmly.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy seeing Raven on the couch. "Robin ist it ready?" He asked. Robin stood up smiling and nodded.

"Whats ready?" Asked Raven.

"The surprise of you birthday." Answered Starfire.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Why is Raven feeling that funny sensation and what is her surprise.**

**I know both these chapters are tacky but again you have to read them both to understand the story, so yeah. Thanks to people who reviewed and followed this story it means a lot.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!  
**

* * *

"What surprise of my birthday?" Asked Raven lifting an eyebrow.

"Well." Started Beast Boy." You know how you're always saying that you never have anywhere peaceful and quiet to really relax without worrying about the alarm sounding or us bothering you or the constant sounds that can be heard from the city." Raven nodded. "Well we figured that if we go on a Vacation, then that would be perfect for you."

"A Vacation? To where?" Asked Raven . Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out five plane tickets.

"Prepare yourself, the Titans... are going to HAWAII!." He said eagerly. Raven stared at them questionably.

"Pass." She said dryly. Beast Boy's smile faded.

"Oh come on, please Raven." Said Beast Boy.

"No." She responded.

"Please friend Raven, we have been preparing this for weeks and we are very eager to join the vacation of the Hawaii." Said Starfire innocently. Raven sighed and looked at them.

"Come on Raven why not?" Asked Cyborg.

"Well for starters this outfit." She said looking down at her new outfit. "Im barely ok with you seeing me this way and i'm not going to got out like this in public."

"But friend Raven you look fine." Said Starfire a bit disappointed.

"Yeah Raven Starfire's right, you shouldn't let that get to you." Said Robin smiling. "Don't tell us you don't think you need a vacation." Raven looked at them for a while.

"What about the tower?" She asked.

"Cy's going to leave it on lock down so we don't get any unexpected attacks while we are gone." Said Beast Boy.

"What about the city?" Asked Raven.

"Titans East said they got it covered." Said Robin. Raven sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"And before you say no I... wait what did you say?" Said Beast Boy.

"You guys are right...Ok...I'll go."

"Yeah!" shouted Beast Boy happily.

"Glorious news." Said Starfire flying up and stetching her arms. Robin smiled and nodded. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your little celebration." The Titans turned towards the television and saw Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East standing around her.

"Hey everything alright?" Said Robin approaching the monitor.

"Yeah we just wanted to remind you guys about the dance tomorrow." Said Bumblebee.

"What dance?" Asked Robin lifting an eyebrow in confusion. Bumblebee turned to Speedy.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Asked bumblebee.

"Um, no." Said Speedy.

"Well there's the annual Titans dance tomorrow night and we all need to be there." Said Bumblebee. "according to Robin who made us all go the years past."

"Oh right." Said Robin sheepishly.

"Well we'll leave you guys to get ready." Said Bumblebee signing off.

"Great Robin." Said Cyborg. "Now I got to go find a tux" He said folding his arms. Beast Boy groaned.

"We better go find what we're going to wear." Said Robin exiting the room followed by Cyborg and Beast boy Who's arms were being dragged on the floor.

"Friend Raven, now we can do the making overs." Said Starfire in delight grabbing Raven and dragging her to her room.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Said Raven sarcastically.

~~1 Day Later~~

"Theyre still not ready?" Complained Beast Boy. "How long does it take girls to get ready." He said. Beast Boy was already in his dance attire. He was wearing a dark purple button down shirt, the purple color same as his uniform, with a black tuxedo jacket on top and black dress pants with black shoes. He was sprawled on the couch with his legs resting on the top of it looking at the ceiling.

"Considering that Starfire had to get Raven into an outfit suitable for a dance, a long time." Said Cyborg. He was dressed in a typical tuxedo and black shoes and making the finishing touches to the tower's security system.

"I'm sure they'll be ready soon." Said Robin. He was dressed in the same outfit he had worn to take Kitten to prom and was leaning against the kitchen counter. The doors of the common room swished open and revealed Starfire in her new dress. It was very similar to the dress she had used to go to prom to observe Robin and Kitten's 'date' except it was a shade of green that matched her eye color perfectly and matching green heels.

"Hello friends, I look good yes?" She asked them.

"You look great star." Said Robin tugging at his collar getting smirks from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Where's Raven." Asked Beast Boy not bothering to look up but sensing she was absent.

"She should be here." said Starfire walking back towards the door. "Friend Raven it is time for us to depart to the dance." She said. A sigh could be heard from a far. Raven stepped out of the hallway and entered the room. She was wearing a plain, black, staples cocktail dress that cut off right above the knees and dark, closed, purple high heels that were supposed to match her hair color but were about the same color of Beast Boy's shirt and her hair was pulled back into a bun with two curly, long strands of hair loose at each side of her face. "Friend Beast Boy, do you not think Raven looks the nice too." Asked Starfire proud of her make over job. Beast Boy finally looked at them, eyes freezing on Raven.

"U-um.. I-I um... yeah." He stuttered doing his best to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I look ridiculous." Said Raven. The television screen turned on and Bumblebee appeared.

"You guys ready." She asked which sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah we're on our way." Said Robin. "See you there." Bumblebee smiled and signed off once more.

"Cyborg is the car ready?" Asked Robin.

"Yup." He answered. "Let's go." They went down to garage and started to enter the car. Robin claimed shot-gun and Cyborg sat at the driver's seat. Starfire quickly got in claiming the left side seat leaving Beast Boy with no other choice but to sit in the middle of the two girls. The car ride was silent. No one said a word until they arrived. Cyborg stopped the car in front of the door to the dance so the rest could get out while he went to find a parking spot. Robin Got out first opening the door on Starfire's side helping her out. Beast Boy stood there motionless. Robin looked at him as if gesturing him help Raven out. Beast Boy quickly stepped out and was about open the door to help her out when he saw she was already out. "I'll meet you guys inside." Said Cyborg driving away. Robin looked at Beast Boy with a disappointed stare. They stepped inside and the first they saw was the many people there were.

"I thought this was a Titans only dance." Said Raven crossing her arms feeling very awkward.

"I thought so too." Said Robin with a voice as confused as hers.

"You made it." Said Bumblebee approaching them. She was wearing a yellow dress that cut off right under the knees with a couple black accessories with black shoes and her usual two hair buns. "Youre table is right over there."The room was filled with lasers that were randomly swaying all over the room.

"I thought you said this was the annual _Titans_ dance." Said Robin.

"It_ was_ 'till all these people started showing up." She said." We let them stay because you know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Right." Said Raven. They made their way over to their table, and sat down.

"Alright now every body get up from your seats and let's get diggy with it on the dance floor." Announced the DJ playing a somewhat fast song.

"Robin let us go do the digging on the floor of dancing." Said Starfire eagerly. "Did you bring the shovels?"

"Um Star the phrase 'Get diggy with it' is another way of saying dancing." Said Robin trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh." Said Starfire a bit embarrassed. "Then may we do the dancing on the floor of dancing?"

"Sure." He said smiling and taking her hand. Once they were out of hearing range, Beast Boy broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Raven not the least bit interested but not wanting to enter the situation of awkward silence.

"Dude, some-sometimes Star can be so gullible." Said Beast Boy in between laughs. Raven lifted an eyebrow. After a while her prediction of awkward silence came true. "Man Cy is taking forever!" Said Beast Boy laughing nervously trying to start a conversation.

"Probably because he's dancing." Said Raven pointing at the robotic man dancing with Bumblebee and in truth, she was little surprised. Beast Boy looked at the direction she was pointing at and smirked.

" Too bad I didn't bring my camara." He said. Again, the awkward silence returned.

~~3 Hours Later~~

Raven and Beast Boy still sat alone in awkward silence at their table. The other Titans had not returned ever since dinner was served. They would occasionally get glances by the others which made their situation much more awkward.

"Alright everybody this will be the last song of the night so grab that special someone and hold them _real_ close." Said the DJ playing a slow song. Everyone in the audience with a partner got to the dance floor and held slow dancing positions, even Cyborg and Bumblebee, and Robin and Starfire stayed. Beast Boy fidgeted nervously in his seat. He knew what he wanted to do, but didn't know how she would react. He gathered up the courage and stood up walking up to Raven and stretched his hand out inviting her to dance. Raven looked at him curiously. He had his familiar toothy grin with him that Raven couldn't deny she found attractive.

"You can't be serious." Said Raven.

"Sure I am." Said Beast Boy and grabbed her by her arm pulling her to the dance floor. Raven wanted to yell at him, and send him flying to another dimension but couldn't since she was in public. They got to the center of the floor and stood there. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. He smiled sheepishly. She sighed and grabbed his arms putting them on her waist and putting her hands on his shoulders. Beast Boy blushed and looked slightly to the side to avoid eye contact. He had never been so close to her before and wasn't very sure of what he was supposed to do. catching his change in cheek color she felt she should take the first step. She seemed calm but really she was also very nervous. They were very close and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She started moving along with the music guiding him as if he was a little kid. Beast Boy looked up at her and their eyes locked. Before they knew it, they were twirling around the dance floor catching the attention of all the party guests. The spotlight was on them. The Titans had also noticed them. They were dancing as if they were an actual couple. The music slowly stopped and they were brought back to reality by the clapping of the people who had been watching them. They quickly broke apart and their faces flushed red.

"Look at you guys gettin' all romancy on the dance floor." Said Bumblebee. Cyborg smirked.

"That was most enjoyable." Said Starfire. "Friends you dance wonderfully."

"Can we go now?" Asked Raven wanting to stop the conversation as soon as possible.

"Sure." Said Robin smiling, amused by how awkward they felt. After saying their goodbyes, they headed towards the car and got in. They all sat in the same places they had sat at when they first had arrived. Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"Thanks." She said quietly so no one else could hear her but him. Beast Boy looked at her questionably and then a huge grim planted on his face.

"No problem." He said to her just as quietly. They both looked away again to hide the blush that was again forming on their cheeks and smiled to themselves.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Raven and Beast Boy's relationship is slowly progressing, but will it last very long?  
**

**I have to admit I am a bit nervous about this chapter. I will accept any review that you feel I should hear. So just please review this story and ill try to update this one and the others as soon as possible. Bye!  
**


End file.
